Akatsuki Pets
by gaarafangirl91
Summary: When I woke up one Summer morning, I thought it would be a day like any other. Boy, was I wrong... Rated T for hidan's cusses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha.**

**Sasha's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Still sleepy, I rolled over to turn it off.

"9 o'clock. Great…".

As you can tell, I'm not exactly a morning person.

I yawned and slowly got up.

"Just another lazy Summer morning"

Or so I thought.

First, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Sasha, I'm 19, I have dark, shoulder-high hair, and dark brown eyes, and I live by myself in an apartment not too far from the main city. It's not much, but it's a small place i can cal home.

Not a lot happens around these parts, except for the occasional festival or party. Other than that, it's just a typical home in the suburbs.

I was getting busy with my usual mornings rituals, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something unusual was about to happen.

Suddenly, I heard a knock, on the front door.

"Who can that be, at this time of day?"

I walked over to the door, opening it, only to find that there was nobody there.

I was about to close it when something caught my attention: a box. And it seemed to be… _moving?_

Slowly, I opened it. My eyes went wide with surprise.

"OMG!!! Cats!!!! And dogs!!! Look at you, you're all so cute!!!!!" There were 5 cats and 5 dogs.

I brought them inside and placed them in the kitchen floor.

"Cute as they may be, they look suspiciously familiar!" I thought.

Indeed, these puppies and kittens were very familiar.

One dog, who seemed to be fast asleep, had blonde fur and part of it seemed to cover the left side of his face, also covering his left eye.

Another one had red fur, crimson eyes and seemed to bore an almost bored and calm look on his face all the time. He also had a kanji on his stomach that read "scorpion".

Another one kept jumping up and down, trying to wake the blonde one, but to no avail. It made me laugh how hard he was trying to capture that little dog's attention. It had a curious look to him: His fur was mostly black, with the exception of his face, which was orange and had a swirly pattern that was centered on his right eye. His left one, however, was closed and the poor guy seemed to be unable to open it.

"I wonder what happened to you…"

Another dog was watching these three with an emotionless expression on his face, but I could definitely tell that I shouldn't bother him, if he didn't want it.

And the final dog had silver-white fur, with an amulet on his neck with the design of a circle with an upside-down triangle on it. He kept growling at a black cat that looked like he was all stitched up.

"No doubt those two got into a fight." I thought, letting out a sigh. "More than once, I can see."

The other cats sat not to far from the dogs.

There were two blue ones: one had pale blue fur, and marks under his small white eyes that looked like shark gills.

The other had ocean-blue fur, amber coloured eyes, a paper flower on the side of her head and a piercing under her mouth.

Another one kind of surprised me when I saw him: his fur was divided into two colours, the right side was black and the left side was white, he had yellow-golden eyes.

"Strange…" I thought. "This cat seems to be talking to himself… and he's answering his own questions… weird."

Dismissing that thought from my head, I looked at the last cat, who was sitting next to the blue one with the paper flower.

He had orange fur and several piercings around the bridge of his nose, ears and the bottom of his mouth.

"This is so weird!! Why would anyone put piercings one a cat?!?! I can understand if it was on themselves, but on a cat…"

The pet then looked at me with a look on his face that clearly said: "Got something against it?"

"This is the weirdest thing. I know it sounds stupid, but you guys look just like the Akatsuki!!"

After hearing that last word, all of them bolted their heads upward to stare at me, even the blonde puppy that earlier looked like he was in deep sleep.

"Guess he didn't want to be bothered by the orange faced puppy." I thought, laughing to myself. "If I'm keeping you guys, I better go and get you some food."

I turned and left the kitchen.

**The Akatsuki's POV**

"How could she know about us?" The blonde puppy asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Lucky guess?" The one with the orange face said, sounding pleased with himself because of his discovery. However, that only made the blonde puppy mad, causing the orange faced one to get hit upside on the head. "Owwww that hurt, Deidara-sempai!!!!

"Shut it, Tobi, un."

"Anyway" The cat with the orange fur said. "We need to figure out what happened to us, where we are and what, if anything, that girl knows about us."

"She must know something to be able to recognise us as members of Akatsuki" Said the dog with red fur.

"Yes and as soon as we figure out everything, I will be able to offer another sacrifice to Lord Jashin-sama!!!!" Yelled the dog with silver-white fur.

This time, it was his turn to get hit upside to the head. "Hey, what the fuck Kakuzu!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait. You can't kill her!!!" Tobi said.

Everyone then looked at Tobi with a look that clearly said: "Why the hell not?"

"Hummm… Tobi means… If she knows us, maybe she can help us figure out what happened."

Suddenly, everyone looked at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"Tobi… that was the smartest thing you ever said" The black dog said, sounding impressed.

"Thank you, Itachi-san. Tobi is a good boy"

"Well that didn't last long, un"

"Ok. First we figure out what exactly does she know about us and then we'll decide." Said the orange cat.

Then they all stopped talking, because they heard someone approach the kitchen.

**Well, here's the first chapter. **

**Hope you all liked it.**

**The next one will hopefully come out soon.**

**Thank you for reading and plz review!!!**

**^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi everyone!!!!  
****I'm back with chapter 2!!!!  
****Before we continue, I have an announcement: due to some complications on writing this chappie, in which I found 2 ways to do it, I just couldn't decide which would be better to this story. ****So, in order to resolve this conflict, I decided to post both versions.  
****And that's were you, the reader, come in.  
****Until July 20****th****, I will be hosting a voting to decide which version the readers like best. ****To vote, simply review, and be sure to include the number of the version you liked best. ****The version with the most votes will be declared the winner and will be the one ****w****ith which I will continue this story.  
****One last thing: at some point in the chapter, there may be some spoilers ****regarding Tobi's identity. Just wanted to give you guys a little heads up. ^_^  
****Thank you for your attention and plz enjoy this chappie!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha.**

**Sasha's POV**

I entered the kitchen with empty food bowls, with two compartments, one for food and one for water, in my right hand and pet collars on my left hand and saw all the cats and dogs staring at me with a puzzled look on their faces, which kinda of struck as odd.

Dismissing that thought from my mind, I put everything down, grabbed a nearby pen and started scribbling down the pets' names on each collar and food dish.

Then I picked up each pet and gave them their respective bowls, now filled with pet food and water, and their collars.

**Akatsuki's POV **

They each looked down at their newly-received collar and food dishes and stared in shock at the names scribbled in them.

The girl had guessed what their names were, right down to last Akatsuki member.

Hidan and Kisame took a quick glance at their Leader, who in turn nodded.

**Sasha's POV**

They all seemed to be really surprised at their names, seeing as they kept glancing at the names that were scribbled on the food dishes and on the collars.

Suddenly, the dog I decided to name Hidan and the cat I named Kisame looked at the orange cat, now known as Pein, who gave them a quick nod, and they jumped me.

"Hey!!!!!" I yelled, falling on my back. "What gives?!?!"

I couldn't be more surprised with what happened next. Pein _spoke_.

"What do you know about us?" He said in a serious tone.

"Huh?!?" I said, slightly confused by his question.

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?" He repeated, still in a very serious tone.

I looked around, trying to figure out what to tell them. Hell, I still couldn't believe I was really talking to Pein, _the_ Leader of Akatsuki.

"You guys mean you really _are_ the Akatsuki?!"

"Holy Jashin-sama!! How many times must we fucking say it? Yes, now what do you fucking know about us?" Said Hidan, getting really pissed off.

"Alright, alright, no need to start swearing, Hidan, geez!" I said.

I slowly sat up and looked at them. To be truthful, it was almost impossible not to see that they were really the famous criminal organization from the Narutoverse.

But that still left one question on my mind.

"Then what are you guys doing here?"

"First answer our question." Said Pein.

"OK. Well, first of, let introduce myself. My name is Sasha. As for what I know about you guys… hummm… I know that Akatsuki is a powerful organization that wants to collect all the nine bijū in order to conquer the world.

The organization consists of ten missing nins, you guys, and girl, who are put into teams of two when sent on mission.

You are all S-ranked ninjas; I know who you are, obviously" I said, motioning to the names written on the bowls and on the collars. "I know what you're powers are, and" I said, pausing to think. "I guess that's pretty much it."

The Akatsuki members looked at me, obviously surprised with the amount of information that I know.

I waited to see if they would, somehow, kill me for knowing so much, but apparently they decided otherwise.

"I see…" Said Pein. "Since you know all that perhaps you can help us."

"Yeah. For starters, can you tell us were we are now, un?" asked Deidara.

"Well, I can tell you that you're no longer on your own dimension. In this one, there is no such thing as ninjas."

Suddenly, all of their heads jerked up.

"What the fuck do you mean?" said Hidan.

"Well, in my dimension, there are no ninjas, no hidden villages, there's no such thing as chakra, or jutsus, and by the way, Hidan, there's no such thing as Jashinism here either."

Hidan's eyes widened with shock at this new piece of information. Behind him, I could hear Kakuzu almost tearing up his stitches with laughter.

"It's not fucking funny, Kakuzu!!" He said, too shocked to say anything else.

"Like hell it isn't! Oh, I just knew there was a place out there that didn't believe in your stupid religion!" Kakuzu managed to say between his laughter.

To everyone's shock, I suddenly stood up and lightly hit him upside on his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!?"

"Just because I said that there was no such thing as Jashinism in here, doesn't mean I didn't believe in it!" I said, showing them my Jashinist pendent.

Immediately, Hidan's eyes shone with hope.

"Wow!!! Where did get that?"

"In a shop not too far from here."

**Ok, so this is were the story splits into two versions. Don't worry, though; they both start in the same point and end in the same point. **

**  
Version 1 – The Truth**

"And, by the way, that brings me to the other thing I wanted to tell you. Follow me."

I left the kitchen, making my way to my room, with Akatsuki behind me.

My room looked like a 12 year old's room: giant posters on my wardrobe, featuring my favourite characters in my video games, a bookcase with more comic books and videogames than school books, and a Playstation 2 hooked to my TV.

When I arrived there, I turned on my computer that was the desk beside my bed. While it was loading, I picked up all the members and sat them on my bed.

"What is it that you want to show us?" asked Sasori.

"Geez, it is true what they say about you. You really hate to wait don't you?" I asked. Behind him, Deidara nodded softly. As if sensing it, Sasori turned to face him, and he quickly stopped. Sasori then turned back to face me, with an annoyed look on his face. "Relax, I'm like that too. Ah, here we go!!"

I turned the screen to them, to show them my wallpaper.

They all gasped; there, displayed on a cloudy night background, were all the members of Akatsuki.

"Wow! Tobi looks so cool!!" said Tobi, pleased with the way he looked in the picture. I couldn't help but smile at his statement.

"Where did you get that?" asked Itachi.

"Internet. That's what I wanted to tell you. In this dimension, you guys – and not just you, the Konoha and Suna ninja, together with all the people in your dimension – are nothing more than the product of a writer's imagination that turned into a popular TV show."

They all stared at me, too shocked to say anything. Finally, Zetzu spoke.

"**So, everyone knows who we are?"**Black Zetzu asked.

"Kinda, yeah."

"And that's how you know so much about us?" said Sasori.

I nodded.

"But hey, don't worry; nobody actually knows that guys even exist. To them, you are just TV characters. And very cool ones, I might add."

After that, they seemed to settle down a bit. All except Tobi, who seemed to be acting a bit strange.

"Poor guy, I bet he's concerned that everyone knows that he's Uchiha Madara. I have to talk to him latter." I thought.

Unfortunately, I never got the chance.

"Why does Tobi have Sharingan eyes?" asked Itachi.

"Shit, now I'm dead. What do I do, what do I do???" I thought, starting to freak out on the inside.

"Hey, yeah, I hadn't noticed that, un. You mean Tobi's an..."

Suddenly, I got an idea. "That's it!!! Thank you, Jashin-sama!!!" I thought.

"Oh, that? Well, you see, this isn't a real picture. It was drawn by a fan. Pretty awesome, right? Anyway, my guess is that since some people believe Tobi is really Uchiha Obito, the author was probably one of those people. Hence the Sharingan eyes."

"Who's Obito?"

"Hang on, let me just get a book." I said getting a Naruto manga from my bookcase and opening it. "Here, see this guy? That's Uchiha Obito. He's a kid of the same clan as Itachi. It's because of him that Kakashi has his Sharingan."

"OK, then."

I sighed with relief, but then remembered.

"Wait, you guys never answered my question. What are you guys doing this dimension?"

**And that's the end of Version 1. Now for Version 2.**** And remember, in this version, we're still in Sasha's kitchen.**

**Version 2 – The Little White Lie**

"But you said that there was no such thing as Jashinism in this dimension. So how did you get that? Itachi asked.

"I know the owner of the shop and he was kind enough to make this for me"

"OK, but you still haven't answered our question." Said Kakuzu, still resenting the hit on his head.

"Shit, what am I going to tell them? I can't tell them the truth, because I really don't feel like explaining to them what fanfics are. Especially not to Tobi." I thought.

"I'm a psychic." I said, completely out of the top of my head. Guess you can thank 6 years of playing Pokemon video games for that one. Ever since I was 8.

"Huh?!?"

"Ever since I was little, I've been having visions and dreams about a dimension I later came to find out it was yours."

"And is this sort of think common in your world?" asked Pein.

"No, I think it's something that just runs in my family." I said, with one hand behind my neck.

"OK"

I sighed with relief, but then remembered.

"Wait, you guys never answered my question. What are you guys doing this dimension?"

**And there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review with your vote for which version was your favourite.  
****On the next chapter, I, together with a few Akatsuki members will show the results of the polls. ****And we will find out how exactly they ended up on our dimension. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone!! I'm back as promised with the next chapter of "Akatsuki pets"!!!**

**Now, to help me deliver the results of the poll, here's Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi!!**

**Sasori: Why did we agree to help again?**

**Deidara: Because this way we could get more "screen" time, un.**

**Tobi: And we're being good boys by helping!! Yay!!!**

**All of us: (sweat drop)**

**Me: Ok, now the final results are as follows. Deidara…**

**Deidara: Version one got a total of eight votes, un.**

**Sasori: And version two got a total of… (sweat drop)**

**Me: What?**

**Sasori: No votes…**

**Me: Oh, well! The fans have spoken and they decided that version one is the best. Therefore, the story will now resume from where we left it off in that version.**

**Tobi: Also, Tobi, the Akatsuki and gaarafangirl91 would like to thank everyone that took time to review and vote on our small poll. Thank you!!!! Here are some cookies!!! (hands out cookies)**

**And now, with out any more delays, here is the story. Enjoy!!! ^__^**

**Chapter 3**

They all looked at each other.

"To be honest, we aren't entirely sure about what happened to us" said Kisame.

"But we have a theory." said Itachi. "Before all this happened, we were fighting against the Konoha ninja. We invaded Konoha, and the fight had been going on for several days.

I nodded, and he continued.

"We were able to inflict some major damages on their ninjas, but then they did something that none of us saw coming. We were fighting in a big clearing and, out of nowhere appeared Shadow clones of Hatake Kakashi and my brother."

"Wait. Your brother was there? Fighting alongside Konoha?" I asked, sorta confused.

He nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, the information that I have is that he left the village. He then came back a couple of years later to destroy it."

"Well, that information is correct. He did do all those things, and he was supposed to help us destroy Konoha. Except that, when we planned to attack the village, he betrayed the Akatsuki and joined forces with the Leaf ninja."

"Oh…" I said, not really sure on how to react to this new piece of information. "Then what?"

"All the clones surrounded us, and then everything went black. When we woke up, we were like this."

I nodded, trying to make some sense out off all of that.

"The last thing we remember seeing were several pairs of red eyes." said Sasori.

"No doubt it was the Sharingan." I said.

Itachi nodded. "I believe they used a time-space jutsu, which caused us to come into this dimension.

"Then why are we freaking cats and dogs?!" asked Hidan, pointing to himself for emphasis.

"Dunno. It's probably a side effect because you left your dimension. New dimension, new bodies." I said, thoughtfully.

"So how do we get back, un?"

"Heck if I know. I've never seen anything like this. There are a few ideas we can try, but I don't know if they will work or not. But first I just wanted to ask you guys something. Do any of you still have your chakra and jutsus?"

They immediately tried to focus.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure."

"Well, then we have to make sure. Follow me"

I lead them out of my room, and into my back yard. It wasn't very big, just somewhere I like to go when I wanted to relax.

"Ok, let's start with Zetsu. See that tree over there?" I said, pointing at a tree not to far from we were standing. He nodded. "Good. See if you can teleport to that spot."

He nodded, and began concentrating. He then suddenly started to disappear into the ground, reappearing a second later next to the tree.

"Yay!!! Well done, Zetsu-san!!!"

"Great, I can see you still have you powers. Ok, next is Pein."

He stepped up. "You have to try and summon your other bodies."

He nodded, focused his chakra and suddenly, five orange cats with piercings that resembled Pein appeared.

"Neat!! Ok, you have your powers too. Next is Itachi. Ok, try and use your Sharingan."

Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing his Kekkei Genkai. He then focused his red eyes and looked at a nearby bush, making it burst out into flames.

"Dude, doesn't that hurt your eye sight?"

"Not really."

"O…k… Next is Kisame."

"What can I do? I can't use Jutsu. And I don't have Samehada."

I thought for a second, before replying. "Well, I guess you will have to stick to taijutsu for now. Sorry."

Kisame seemed to be a little disappointed, but nodded anyway.

"Next is Sasori."

Sasori smiled and came forward. He put his paws up and the tips started to glow blue, and he moved them a little.

"Hey!!!"

I turned to see what happened: Deidara was now standing up, and had fallen flat on his back. I could do nothing more than to give out a small laugh.

"Great. I can see that Sasori can do his puppet jutsus. Next is Deidara." I said, helping him to go back to his feet.

"Well, aaahh… I can't really create my bombs now… so I guess I'll give taijutsu a go later, un." I smiled sadly, felling sorry for him. I knew how much he loved his art. "I have to make it up to him later." I thought.

"It's Ok, Deidara, don't worry about it. Next is Tobi."

"It's Tobi's turn!!!"

I sweat dropped. "Does he ever run out of juice?"

"Not that I know of, un."

"Tobi doesn't really have any jutsus, but he can run, really fast."

"Well, it would be good, if we need to do some missions in the future to help you to go back."

"Yeah, and he also has the ability to annoy Blondie!!" said Hidan.

They all started to laugh, except Deidara, who looked pissed.

"Guys, lets continue. Next is Konan."

She nodded, and turned into hundreds of paper butterflies, who flew to random points of the yard and gathered, making her reappear.

"Great. Next is Hidan."

"Ok, but someone has to fucking bleed."

"Can't you just catch a bird, or something?"

"No"

"C'mon, it's just to see if you still have your stupid jutsus!!" said Kakuzu, getting impatient.

"Fine."

He started to look around and saw a pigeon that had landed nearby.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, pouncing it.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, fuck you, Kakuzu! If I have to do this, at least let me do it my fucking way!!!!"

He then collected the blood from the pigeon, licked it and his fur turned from silver-white to black and white.

"Yeah!!! Still got it"

"Jackass!!" Kakuzu muttered under his breath.

"Now, last…"

"And least!!!" said Hidan.

"But not least" I said, ignoring him. "Kakuzu."

"Sweet." He then hardened his whole body, and rammed Hidan.

"You two never stop, do you?"

"Only when he will drop dead!!" they both said, at the same time, pointing towards each other.

"I guess that's a no." I said, sighing.

Just then, my stomach started to rumble. I then looked at my watch.

"Man, it's one thirty. Ok, who's hungry?"

They all yelled an "I am!!" and we went inside for a well deserved lunch.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you all ****liked this chapter. More with the Akatsuki pets will come out soon, but I'm starting to run low on ideas. Therefore, if you want to submit a suggestion or an idea for an adventure that you think would be funny, feel free to send it, along with a review.**

**Anyways, thx for reading and plz review. I'll give cake and cookies ( hands out more cookies) Hey, where's the cake?**

**Tobi: Sorry, gaarafangirl91-chan. Tobi ate it.**

**Me: It's Ok. Guess the cake will be given next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!!!!!!!**

**We're back with the next chapter!!!!!**

**First off, I'd like to thank Shinka-chan, Naruhinagirl94 and VampireWolfGirl, who gave me the ideas for this chapter, and Deidara-kunisMine, who also contributed with an idea. I might use later don't worry.**

**I also want to thank Deneca, who gave an idea for a possible sequel.**

**Thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to you all!!!!**

**Now, without any more delays, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

We all went inside and I started to prepare our lunch.

"What are you making?"

"Fish for you guys" I said, pointing at Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Konan and Zetsu. "and steak for you guys." I said, pointing towards Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi and Hidan. "Is that OK?"

"Sure!"

I smiled, fixed them their lunch, and then prepared my own.

After our small lunch, I decided it would be a good idea if we went for a walk.

"Hey, you guys wanna go somewhere?"

"Where are we going?" Kisame asked.

"Well, I thought since you guys are new to this world, we could take some time and I could show you the sights."

They all looked at Pein, who nodded.

"Since it looks like we are going to be in this world for quite some time, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Yay!!! We are going on a road trip!!!!" yelled Tobi, being his usual hyper self. However that only earned him a bump to the head from Deidara.

"Shut up, baka, un!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, let's go."

With that, I grabbed my house keys, opened the door and led them outside, and we started walking to the park, that wasn't too far away from my house.

When we got there, they all went in different directions: Zetsu went to lay on the grass, Hidan and Kakuzu started fighting (again), Tobi made a B-line for the side of the park where all the kids were playing, with Deidara on his tail to make sure he didn't do anything to "disgrace the Akatsuki name" and Sasori went after both of them, muttering something about how they were two brats.

Pein, sighed and decided to stay put, followed by Konan. Kisame went to sit on the edge of a nearby lake, and Itachi went along, for lack of something better to do.

I laughed at these sights, amazed at how similar they were to when I watched them on TV.

However, that amusement didn't last long, because of who I spotted across the park.

Konan seemed to notice my change in moods. "What's up?"

I sighed. "See those guys across the park?" I asked, pointing in their direction. Konan and Pein both looked in the direction I was pointing and nodded. "They're the bullies of a school that I go to, not too far from here.

There were four of them: Two of them seemed to be twins: they were the same size, one of them had black pants and a red shirt on, while the other had blue jeans that went up to his knees, and a white shirt. They both had short brown hair.

The third one was slightly shorter than the other two, had black hair that went to his shoulders, light blue shorts and a black shirt.

The final one was the tallest of the gang, and seemed to be the leader: he had short black hair, black jeans that went to his knees, and a brown shirt.

They seemed to have noticed me, because they started walking in my direction.

"Oh, great… What now?" I thought.

As soon as he reached me, the tallest one grabbed me by the shirt.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told to never show your ugly face around here again."

"Sorry, Chad. Guess I didn't hear you. I don't speak asshole."

Pein and Konan let out a small giggle. Chad, however, started to become really pissed off.

"I'm warning you. Leave now or suffer the consequences."

"Hey boss. Look's like she got back up."

He let go of me and looked behind him, to see the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Man, what a bunch of freaky cats and dogs! We're did you find them, the ugly pound?"

"He's gonna resent saying that!" I thought.

He then looked at Hidan, seeing the Jashinist pendent that he had on his neck.

"You're even giving this junk to your pets? What a waste!" He said, trying to take it from Hidan. As soon as his hand was in reach, however, Hidan bit it.

"Augh!!!!"

Hidan then proceeded to attack the rest of the gang, along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!! Call them off!!!!!!!"

"Only if you promise to leave me and my pets alone from now on."

"Fine!!!! Just call them off!!!" They yelled, as they kept getting attacked by claws, fangs, and everything else the Akatsuki's threw at them.

"Ok, that's enough guys. C'mon, time to go home!"

One by one, they all stopped, and the bullies quickly went away, saying: "You'll pay for this!!", and throwing Hidan's pendent into the hair, and he leaped into the air, catching it in his mouth.

"Yeah, who's smexy now, bitch?" Hidan said, triumphant.

"Wow, that turned out to be even more fun that I thought." I said, leading them all to my house again.

When we were almost at my house, though, I saw a van pull over a couple blocks away and two guys climb out of the van, with shirts that said "Animal Pound" on the front.

They quickly looked at the Akatsuki and one of them said: "That must be them! Catch them!"

"Not good!" I thought.

"Run!!" yelled Sasori.

They all started running in different, but to no avail. In a matter of moments, the two guys managed to catch all the Akatsuki's, except Deidara, Tobi and Kisame, who managed to hide somewhere before they were noticed.

"Hey these are my pets! Why are you taking them away?"

"Sorry, miss. But we received information that your pets attacked four young innocent men so we need to take them way."

"Innocent my ass…" I muttered.

"But you still can't take them away!!!"

"We're sorry, but it's rules!" And with that they drove off. Powerless to stop them, I started searching for the Deidara, Tobi and Kisame.

"Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, are you guys in here?"

"Yeah, but what can we do now? They drove away, and we don't know to where."

"That's we're you are wrong." I said, with a smile on my face. "I know where they're going. There's only one pound around these parts, so all we have to do is go there and rescue them."

"Yeah!"

"But how? We don't even have our jutsus…" said Deidara, growing sadder when he remembered that he couldn't use his art.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." I said, reassuring him.

"Yeah, sempai! You didn't need your clay bombs to beat those bullies earlier" said Tobi, trying to cheer up Deidara.

"I guess…" he said, still not entirely convinced.

"C'mon, we have to go rescue the rest of the Akatsuki." And then we started to run towards my house, we got into my car and sped off in the direction of the city.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry if it was short, I just wanted to leave something in the air for the next chapter. **

**Thx for reading, and as promised from the last chapter, here's cake for everyone!!**

**Tobi: See, this time Tobi didn't eat it! Tobi is a good boy!!**

**Me: Yes he is! Oh, one more thing everyone: if you can guess were Hidan's line from when after he beat the bullies came from, you also win free ice cream!!**

**Ok, see you all next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is here!!!!**

**First off, I would like to thank Bri Nara, for helping me write several parts of this chapter, for giving me several ideas and for lending me her OC, Bri, to help rescue the Akatsuki. Thank you ^__^**

**This chapter is also dedicated to her!!**

**Now on with the story!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha.**

"How are we gonna rescue them?" asked Kisame. He was in the backseat with Tobi, who had his head stuck out of the window, and Deidara was in the front seat next to me.

"Dunno. What did you guys used to rescue the Akatsuki members if one of you ever got captured by enemy ninja? And yes, I know it is very unlikely that it would ever happen." I asked them.

"Mostly, would just attack the village and bring back the captured member." answered Deidara.

"OK…"

"How much longer?"

"We're here."

We all got out of my car, and stared at the building in front of us. It was relatively new, painted in white and with a sign that said "Animal Pound", along with the logo of the pound.

"Now what?"

"We need to figure out where they are. C'mon!"

We all entered the building and I headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Sasha. This afternoon, some of my pets we're brought here because someone claimed they were dangerous. Can you tell me where they are?"

"How many pets?"

"Four cats and three dogs"

The receptionist's eyes widened. _"Too many pets, I guess…_" I thought.

"Right down the hall, to the left." She said, pointing to the other end of the room.

"Thank you!" I said, running in that direction with Deidara, Tobi and Kisame close by me. We entered the room, which was divided into two separate halves: on the half on the right were the cats, and on the half on the left were the dogs. There were also small windows that led to the outside, but they were locked. The pets were all locked in individual cells, close by each other.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame called.

"Sasori-no-Danna?" called Deidara.

"Zetsu-san? Pein-sama?" called Tobi, trying to locate them.

"Over here!"

We all locked over, to see Hidan, Itachi and Sasori in cells near each other, and Zetsu, Pein, Konan and Kakuzu on the other side of the room.

"Relax, we're here to break you out!"

"Break who out?"

I winced at the voice and turned around. The guard was staring at me and my three pets with suspicion on his eyes.

"Hum…"

"No one can get these cats and dogs out of here without my permission!" He then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and Deidara, Tobi and Kisame by their necks and threw us out the building.

"And don't come back!!"

"Well, that could have gone better!!"

"Now what?"

"Well…"

"Sasha!!! Is that you?"

I looked over to see who called my name.

"Bri!! Man, am I glad to see you!!"

"Why?"

"Well, you see…"

Bri's attention suddenly turned towards Deidara.

"Aw, what a cute dog! Where'd you get him?"

She bent down and starting hugging Deidara, who had a look on his face that  
screamed "Help me, un!"

She looked at the collar and laughed. "So his name's Deidara? Is he as great  
an artist as the real Deidara?"

"That is the real Deidara."

"No way."

"Yes way, un."

"Wait...so he's... Holy crap, I hugged an anime super villain!"

Kisame, Tobi and me just started laughing at that scene.

She continued hugging Deidara, but suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "But how can this be the real Deidara?"

I stopped laughing and looked at Tobi and Kisame.

"You guys think we should tell her?"

They looked apprehensive about it, but then Deidara spoke.

"It may be the only way to get the others back, un."

"Back? From where?" asked Bri.

I pointed to the building next to us.

"What are they doing in the pound?"

I then proceeded to tell her the entire story. "…and that's when you found us."

"Stupid Chad… So now what are you planning to do?"

"Hey! Sasha-chan!! This window faces the place where the others are!"

We all looked to where Tobi was, and hurried there.

Our faces lit up with hope. "Great!! Now if we could just open this window…"

"Oh!!! I can do it!" said Kisame, who stretched his claws and messed with the lock, until a _click _was heard.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"I've been training how to use these." He said, grinning.

"Neat…"

I opened the window to full extent, and peeked inside.

"Hey, guys!"

The entire Akatsuki looked up.

"Finally!! Can you help us get out off here?"

"Sorry, I can't! We were thrown out!"

"Aghh!! That's just fucking great!! Now what?"

"See that key over there? One of you has to get it and free the others."

Everyone looked at the key on a hook right beside the Akatsuki's cell.

"How the hell are we supposed to get the key from down here?"

"Can't Konan just go through?"

"I don't think my origami can fit through the bars."

"Can't Itachi's Sharingan just burn the bar-"

"NOOOOOOO!!!" everyone yelled at once. "Are you crazy?!"

"Ok, ok, bad idea..."

So everyone wondered who could get to the other side, reach up to get the key, and get them out of there.

Everyone looked at Zetsu.

"What?"

"You're the only one who can teleport," said Pein.

"So do us all a favor and get us out of this fucking cell!"

"Ok. **Fine**."

Zetsu managed to knock the keys to the floor when he was out. But there was  
one little problem.

"What are you waiting for?! Pick up the fucking keys!" Hidan shouted.

Zetsu put a paw on the keys and tried to pick them up. "I can't!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"B-Because I… **Because** **I don't have any freaking fingers, you moron!**"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" almost everyone yelled.

We all winced. _"This is gonna be thougher than I thought…"_

**Well,**** I hope you all liked the latest chappie.**

**The next one probably won't come out so soon, because school is almost here…**

**But don't worry, this story will not be abandoned!!**

**Random candy and ice cream to everyone who read and reviews this story!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back with the next chapter!!**

**First off, I would like to thank all the support and ideas that Bri Nara has given me!**

**Thank you, your help is widely appreciated!!!**

**Secondly, I want to thank all the people who read, reviewed, and placed this story on their favourite list! Thank you!!!! This chapter is dedicated to you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha.**

**Chapter 6**

"Great. There goes plan A," Kisame said.

"Come on! You're the freaking Akatsuki! You're a lethal weapon to the Naruto world! You don't need fingers and thumbs to get out of here!" Bri shouted.

"They sure would help..."

"I HEARD THAT! Someone! Anyone! Kakuzu, use your head!"

"I can't think of a plan."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

He understood what she meant, hardened himself and ran into the bars. DING! Not even a dent.

"I think that fucking killed him." Said Hidan, doing his best to hold back the laughter after watching his partner rebound from the bars, but failing miserably.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu and Bri said together.

"There goes plan B."

"Then we'll just go to plan K."

"Plan K?" everyone asked.

Bri grinned as she pulled out a rope and her cell phone that started playing "Mission Impossible"

"No. No. And no."

"What?" Kisame asked.

"She wants to get you in there by tying a rope around you." I explained.

"No."

"Come on." Bri picked up Kisame and gave him the dreaded begging puppy eyes. "Please, Kisame-san."

"Fine."

While Bri was busy tying the rope around Kisame, I turned to Deidara and Tobi, who looked at me with surprise.

"We're gonna need your help too."

"What do you want us to do, un?"

"You and Tobi have to distract the guard outside of this room. Just do something that can catch his attention and be careful not to get caught."

"You don't have to tell us twice, un."

"Don't worry, Sasha-chan, Tobi and Deidara-sempai will be good boys and we will help!" said Tobi, and with that, he and Deidara left and hurried inside the building.

"Good luck guys! You're gonna need it…" I thought, turning my attention back to Bri and Kisame.

"Are you ready?"

Kisame nodded, and let Bri lower him through the small window, until he reached the floor. There, he went to every one of the individual cells in witch the Akatsuki were being held, and began to temper with the lock.

Once he was done, they all got together under the window.

"How are we gonna climb up?" asked Sasori, looking up to stare at the window, which was about five feet above them.

They all looked around the room for something that could help them escape.

"Look!" said Zetsu. "There's a chair over there. **If we can move it under the window, we can use it to escape!**"

"Great! Pein, summon your other bodies! Then you, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Itachi can push the chair!"

Pein then began to focus his chakra, and soon his five other bodies appeared next to him.

"Hey!! Why do I have to do some of this fucking hard work?" Hidan yelled out in protest.

I was about to answer, but Bri beat me to it.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure that you don't leave this cell, and that you never return to the Narutoverse."

Hidan suddenly became very quiet, just pausing to say "Fine…"

They all headed in the direction of the chair, and began to push it towards the window.

After several minutes of pushing, grumping, a lot of swearing on Hidan's part and a couple of death threats being muttered by Kakuzu, they finally managed to get it under said window, and, one by one, they left the room.

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Deidara and Tobi are taking care of a distraction. I told them to meet us by the car right about …" Just then, a small explosion was heard on the other side of the building.

"What was that?"

"Art is a BANG!!!" Suddenly we turned around and saw Deidara and Tobi running full speed towards my car.

"Quick, let's get out of here!!"

Me and Bri opened the car, allowed the Akatsuki to get inside, and drove away.

"Wow, Dei, that was awesome! What did you two do back there?"

"Well, it went like this…"

**Flashback **

Tobi and Deidara crept back into the building, being careful not to get spotted by the guard or the receptionist.

"Deidara-sempai, where are we going?" asked Tobi, keeping his voice down.

"We need to find some place where we can set off some sort of distraction." He answered, keeping his voice just above a whisper. "Hello, what do we have here, un?" He asked, looking up at a door with a sign that said: _Do not enter! Authorized personal only!_ "Bingo, un…" He said, grinning and pushing the door open, and carefully entering the room.

"What is it, Sempai?" said Tobi, entering afterwards.

"Seems to be some sort of small hospital room…" Deidara replied, looking around.

"Sempai, look!" called Tobi, pointing top a couple of bottles on the counter.

"Quiet, idiot, un!" said Deidara, bumping him on the head. He then looked at the counter. "Now help me get up there."

They both began to climb, until they reached the top. When they got there, Deidara got a good look at the bottles. They were marked with symbols that said: _Danger Highly Explosive!_

"Tobi, do you want to be a good boy?"

"Yes, Tobi will be a good boy and help Deidara-Sempai!" said Tobi, jumping up and down, looking excited. But then he stopped, looking confused. "What does Sempai need help with?"

"Our little distraction!!" answered Deidara, grinning and motioning to the bottles that rested next to him. "Now get me a container, we need to mix some of these!"

"Right!"

Over the next few minutes, Deidara and Tobi threw a little of everything they could find and that the bomber thought that it could be useful.

"Finally, it's done! Now let's get out of here, it won't be long before that explodes, un!"

They started to run towards the exit, when they suddenly ran into an unfortunately familiar face.

"Hey, it's those ugly ass dogs!"

They turned around to face Chad.

"Shit, run Tobi!"

They than began to run away from the room, where Chad was already calling the security.

"We have to make it to the exit!"

As soon as they saw the exit, the security appeared in front of them, blocking the way.

"Now we have you! And this time, you're going to a cell that won't be opened for a long time!"

"Not if I can help it, un!" Deidara thought, and instinctively stopped, raised one paw and said "Katsu!"

All of a sudden, an explosion was heard, and the door to the room they had previously been on was blow away.

The guards just stood there for a few seconds, before turning and heading to that room.

"Hey!! What about those fugitives?" yelled Chad, in the direction of the guard.

"They are no longer a priority! We need to figure out what happened to this room, and if anybody got injured in the explosion!"

"C'mon Tobi, let's get out of here!"

Tobi nodded, and they both started running towards the car. Once outside and right next to it, Tobi turned towards his partner.

"That was awesome, Deidara-Sempai!"

"It's like I always tell you, art is a BANG!!!"

**End of Flashback**

"What was that kid doing there?" asked Itachi.

"Who?" asked Bri.

"The guy we met this afternoon." said Deidara, spitefully.

"The one that sent us here?!" said Pein.

"That's the one."

"His dad owns that place. He likes to go there to intimidate all the kids and employees." I said darkly. "Must've have been there to watch you guys in your cages, thinking you couldn't do a thing to set yourselves free."

"And we fucking proved his sorry ass wrong!!!" said Hidan, glad to be out "of that fucking hellhole" as he _so cheerfully_ called it.

"But forget that, wow!! That was awesome! How did you make that explode without your clay?"

"I don't really know myself. I just acted on instinct. I guess some of my chakra was left in that container and that when I did my jutsu, it worked!" said Deidara thoughtfully.

"But I thought you said you didn't have your jutsus…" said Kisame.

"Guess I was wrong!" Deidara replied, looking happier every minute.

"And besides, that could also mean that you could have some of your jutsus, Kisame. And you too, Tobi." I said.

Kisame suddenly became very quiet, and began picking through his own thoughts. "I guess…"

**Well, here's the next chappie!!!**

**Hope you all liked it, and if you have any suggestions on what Tobi's jutsu might be, feel free to send them! Just remember that the others don't know that he is really Madara Uchiha.**

**Cake and cookies to everyone who reviews!!! ^__^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone!!!!! Sorry that it took me sooooo long to update my fic!!! Things have been kinda chaotic because of tests and school related stuff, but finally I found some free time to be able to upload the next chappie!!! I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed**** and faved my story!!**

**Also, a big thanks to Bri Nara, who sent me some ideas for this chappie, and to all the people who have supported me!!!**

**Now, on with the fic!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha****, and Bri Nara owns her OC, Bri.**

We soon arrived at my house, and everyone got out of the car.

"So now what are we gonna do?" asked Bri.

"Well, I say we had enough adventure for one day. We can all turn in, and tomorrow we can try and find out how to bring back Kisame's and Tobi's powers."

Bri nodded, then asked: "Do you mind if I stay overnight?"

"Not really, I could use a hand in taking care of these guys."

"HEY!!!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…"

After that, we all went inside and prepared to go to sleep. The Akatsuki all slept in the leaving room, I went into my room and Bri went to the guest room.

After a good night sleep, we all woke up and gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

"What's in the schedule for today?" asked Pein, while eating from the bowl put in front of them.

"Well, I thought we could work on getting back Kisame's powers first, and then we'll see what we do after lunch!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Kisame, obviously excited with the fact that there was a chance that he could get his powers back. I smiled at his statement and finished my breakfast.

"So, do you have any idea on how to do this, Kisame?"

Kisame looked down. "No, I tried thinking of something all night, but nothing came up…"

"Oh, I got an idea!!" said Bri, and got out a water dish and put it in front of Kisame.

"What am I supposed to do with this again?" Kisame asked.

"Drink it."

"Um...Bri?" I asked. "You sure this is going to work?"

"I have no idea. But Kisame-san wants his jutsu back. Now drink."

Kisame drank up the water. "Now what?"

"Um... I don't know. Try a water move or something."

"Does it have to be in my kitchen?"

"If we step outside then Chad will send them to the pound again. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"NO!" almost all the Akatsuki yelled out.

"I know, but last time we tried anything regarding water and my kitchen, it ended up blowing up in our faces!!! Literally!!!

"Why? What happened, un?" asked Deidara, interested to know.

"Nothing major. Just a Halloween prank gone kinda wrong." said Bri.

"Oh, c'mon! I wanna hear the story, un!" said Deidara.

"Yeah, Tobi wants to hear it too!!" he said, wagging his tail.

"Hello!! Akatsuki ninja trying to recover his powers here!!"

"Sorry, Kisame. We'll just have to try the garden. Those plants need water, anyway…" I muttered that last part, but some of them heard me and laughed.

We made our way to the garden, and everyone looked at Kisame expectantly.

"Go on, Kisame-san, try something!!" said Tobi.

"Like what?"

"Try clapping your hands together and focus your chakra. Then just do what you normally do."

"It's worth a shot, I guess…" Kisame said, and clapped his hands. He then focussed his chakra, and let out a jutsu with everything he had. Suddenly, a wave got out off his mouth and made its way across the other way of the garden. Kisame just stared at it, looking amazed. "Did… did I just do that?"

"You sure did!! Congratulations, it looks like you also got your powers back!!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Dunno, I guess for some of you it just takes a bit longer for your new bodies to adjust and get the chakra network flowing."

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Oh, I have an idea!" said Bri with a grin.

"What?" I asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Let's play video games!"

I sighed, knowing that she could have thought of something WAAY worse. "Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea!"

"Sasha-chan, what's a video game?" asked Sasori, looking puzzled. The other Akatsuki members also looked confused.

"You guys never heard of video games?" I asked and they replied by shaking their heads.

"You know, it kinda makes sense. They do live in the feudal era of Japan; they probably don't even have that kind of technology…"

"What about the computers, and headphones, and all that stuff?"

"Good point… man this is hard!! When in the hell is the Narutoverse, anyway?"

The Akatsuki just looked at us like we've gone mental.

"Weren't we about to do something?" asked Itachi.

"Oh, right. TO THE VIDEO GAME ROOM!!!" Bri said, and everyone just sweatdroped, and then followed her into my room.

Once there, she turned on my Playstation 2 and took one of the remotes for herself, and passed the other to me. All the Akatsuki members then sat down on my bed and looked at the screen, where the intro screen for Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4: Naruto Shippuuden was playing.

"First, we'll show you guys how to play, and then if you want, you can play."

"How? We don't have any thumbs…"

"Don't worry about it. Just use you're paw to move the joystick and your claws to click on the buttons!"

They all nodded and we went to the character selection screen.

"I choose my favourite, Shikamaru!" Said Bri, selecting her character.

"In that case, I'm gonna chose Naruto!" I said, selecting my character.

In the next couple of minutes, the Akatsuki members just stared at the TV screen, as the ninjas that they knew from their world went up against each other and battle as if they were enemies, until Bri's character fell to the ground defeated and Naruto grinned to the camera.

"Damn, you won again…"

"Well, it is kinda hard to defeat Naruto in his Kyuubi form…"

"True… so, who wants to be next?"

"I'll go!" said Hidan, obviously excited to be experiencing something that involved bashing someone.

"Only someone like you would take interest in this childish game!" said Kakuzu, no longer interested in the video game.

"Hey, fuck you, Kakuzu!" said Hidan, selecting his character.

"What do you say we make this interesting?" asked Bri, with a grin that I knew meant trouble.

"What do you have in mind?"

"If you win, I'll have to go anything you want for the rest of the week. And if I win, you have to witness the most powerful weapon in all of fandom!!!"

"Deal!"

With that, they each chose their characters. Bri was Shikamaru again and Hidan was himself. And Hidan was getting his butt kicked. (**AN: I know that Hidan isn't a playable character in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4: Naruto Shippuuden, but just go along with it.)**

"Wow, I'm amazed you found out the rules of the game so fast. But..." She pressed the special technique button. "I have thumbs! Prepare to meet your maker, moron." Hidan's character hit the ground.

"That's not fair! That little bitch is cheating! She has thumbs!"

"And you're immortal, so you're already cheating."

"She's got a point there…"

"Now prepare to suffer, Hidan!"

Hidan didn't even blink at the threat. "Please. Like anything you could do to me could ever hurt me in any way!"

Bri just continued to grin. "Prepare to be very disappointed." She then went to my computer and started to look trough the Internet. At that point, I immediately knew what she was going to do, but by then it was already too late.

Bri found the most horrifying KakuXHidan fanart to show first. But then she covered up Tobi's eye to avoid mentally scaring him. Everyone else, however, started freaking out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Our fans most be insane!"

"What? What is it? Tobi wants to see." Tobi said.

"When you're older, Tobi," Bri and I said.

Then Bri switched the picture to a SasoXDei. Sasori's expression didn't change, but the air around him did. Deidara's eye twitched.

"Why am I in a dress, un?"

"Because everyone thinks you're a girl."

"What, un?!"

Then the picture was of Pein and Konan kissing. Zetsu let out a quiet "I knew they liked each other."

"Oh, Zetsu, lucky you. You don't get any pairings." Then Bri petted his head.

"Thanks… **I guess.**"

Everyone's eyes were on the next picture, and nothing we could do could have possibly prepared us for what happened next.

"Hey, who's Mad…ara?

Bri and I just froze in shock, and we simultaneously turned to the computer screen to see a picture of Uchiha Madara. After hearing his name, Tobi also froze.

"Oh... he's just a…" I began, unsure of what to say next.

"He's an OC!!!!" said Bri. I then sighed with relief.

"A what?" said Konan, confused.

"An OC. It's a character that the fans make up to put them in stories."

"Then how come his name is on this book, un?"

We all turned to see Deidara reading the latest manga, and sure enough, Madara's picture and name were there.

"Well…"

"Enough. You two don't need to lie anymore."

**Looks like the Akatsuki is about to find out more about who Tobi is than they ever wished to know…**

**Well, that was the latest chappie of "Akatsuki Pets"! I hope you all liked it, and see you all next time!!!**

**Random candy to anyone who reviews!!! ^___^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hi there, everyone!!! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the late update, I was planning on having this up earlier, but I got sick a few days ago, and could only do it now… Anyway, a very special thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this whole story, be it by reviewing, favoriting, or giving me ideas. You guys rock!!!!**

**In any case, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha****, and Bri Nara owns her OC, Bri.**

Everyone looked over at Tobi, who, sure enough, looked back with a different aura around him. No longer was he the fun-loving, carefree Akatsuki member that the others had come to know. Now he looked determined, and his only visible eye was glowing bright red.

"What's the matter with you?" Hidan asked, noticing the difference in Tobi's behaviour.

"I advise you to show him more respect, Hidan." Said Pein.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen! I've never shown respect to anybody, what makes you think I'm gonna start with this twerp?"

"Maybe because "this twerp", as you called him, is the real Leader of the Akatsuki." I said, without looking at him.

"You can't be serious, un!"

"I am serious. He is the one who created the Akatsuki in the first place."

"But what about Pein?" Sasori asked, still unsure of what to make of all of this.

This time, it was Madara who spoke. **(AN: From now on, I'm gonna start referring to Tobi as Madara. Just a little heads-up.)** "Pein is actually my second-in-command. I decided all of the plans, and he was the one who gave you all the orders."

"Wait, wait, wait!!! Just hang on a second, un!!!! Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Very well. I do believe a few explanations are in order." Said Madara, and he began to tell them everything: the early years of the Uchiha clan, the constant rivalry with his brother, him obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, the fights with the Senju clan, the founding of the Leaf Village, how Hashirama Senju became the first Hokage, how he then left the Village and became a missing nin, how he came back and tried to destroy Konoha, and how he trained Itachi for the Uchiha massacre. He told them everything, right down to the present.

When Madara was done explaining, everyone froze. But Deidara looked like a wide-eyed statue.

"Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Sempai?" Bri poked Deidara's head. He tipped over.

Then he got up, went to the wall, and started hitting himself, while ending every word with a very loud BAM. "How" BAM "did I not" BAM "see" BAM "this coming" BAM "UN?!"

"Uh..."

Bri sweatdropped. "Give him an hour; he'll be fine eventually..."

"But I still don't get it… if you're our boss, why the fuck haven't you shown yourself?"

Madara shrugged. "Because, it's a lot easier to see how everything is going from the inside, while nobody knows about it."

"And that's where Tobi came in." said Kisame.

Madara nodded.

"But there's one thing I've always wanted to ask you… why Tobi? Why make his personality like that?" I asked, sorta confused.

Madara shrugged again. "It was the first thing that came into my mind, and I thought it would be perfect to go with a personality that would be the complete opposite of my own. Plus…" he glanced over at Deidara. "It gave an excellent opportunity to annoy everyone, especially Deidara."

The room exploded with laughter, and Deidara stopped banging his head against the wall to look at Madara.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" He then lunged forward, but was stopped by Bri and me.

"That not exactly the smartest thing to do, Sempai." Bri said.

"Why not, un?"

"Remember when you faced Itachi's Sharingan?" I asked him. Deidara winced, the memories of that day still haunting him, but nodded. "Well, Madara's is way more powerful."

Deidara sighed, and sat back down.

"OK, so now what?"

"Well, I think I have an idea to get you all back into the Narutoverse. I just need to talk with Bri, Madara and Itachi first, and then see about trying it out."

"Then what do we do in the meantime?"

I shrugged. "Just find something to do, like watch TV, or something. There are some good shows on, and we'll only take a minute."

"OK."

As I closed the door, I could hear Kisame saying: "Hey, Hidan, you up for another round of that game?" I mentally sighed and prepared to tell my idea.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking that, since it was a Sharingan ninjutsu that got you guys here, the same thing could bring you back to your world, and put you back into your original bodies."

"Makes sense. But what exactly do we do?" asked Itachi.

"Well, that was just an idea… Don't you guys know any kind of time and space jutsus?" asked Bri.

"There is something we could try… It's kinda dangerous, since I've never done anything like this with anyone, but… we could try one of my abilities, the teleportation using the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Will it really work with so many people?"

"In theory, it could, as long as none of us get separated during the teleportation." Madara explained.

"And what's my part in all of this?" asked Itachi.

"I won't be able to carry that many people on my own. You need to learn the technique too, so that you can teleport out of here too."

"Fair enough…"

I also had a question for Madara, but Bri beat me to it. "What about us?"

"Well, once we get back, we are going to get revenge on the Leaf for what they did to us. We need spies inside the Village, who can tell us its weak points, who all the ninja are, stuff like that. None of the current members can do it, because we are all listed as missing nins in the Bingo book. We need new spies, ones that have the information we need."

"You mean…"

"I'm offering this job to you two. What do you say? It would mean leaving all of this behind, and…"

"WE'LL TAKE IT!!!!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Are you sure? It would mean giving up on the life you both already have here, not to mention your families…" said Itachi.

"We both live by ourselves, and the only thing tying us here is school, so…"

"Very well. We shall leave in the morning."

We nodded, and left the room to the Uchihas, so that they could train on the Teleportation technique.

Bri went to find Kisame and Hidan still trying to play the game, and Kisame had gotten pretty good at it, and laughed every time he saw his moves on the screen.

I went to the living room, where Deidara and Sasori were watching a comedian on TV doing a skit with puppets. Sasori didn't think it was particularly funny, because he thought it was a huge disrespect towards puppets. Deidara, however, thought it was the funniest thing ever. That is, until the comedian brought out the next puppet, which was supposed to be a dead terrorist. At this point, Deidara got mad, and threw the TV remote at the TV.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" asked Sasori, seeming amused.

Deidara then mumbled something under his breath, and turned away from the TV.

I chuckled and entered the room.

"I just wanted to let you guys know, To- I mean, Madara came up with a plan and we should be back to the Narutoverse tomorrow."

Deidara immediately stopped frowning, and turned towards me. "What do you mean "we"?"

"Me and Bri are going with you. Apparently the Akatsuki needs more spies."

His face lit up. "Awesome! Does that mean you guys are gonna be ninjas?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Finally, it came the time for all the members to gather in the living room, and try out Madara's plan.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" asked Hidan, looking excited to finally be able to return to his old body.

"We need to split into two groups. Bri, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Konan, you're with Itachi. Sasha, Hidan, Kisame, Pein and Zetsu, you're with me. Then, just hold on and when we say when, you can let go. Just one little tip: try not to open your eyes too soon, you could get sick."

We all nodded in understanding and formed the groups. Then, Madara and Itachi started to concentrate their chakra and I began to feel a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach, as if we were beginning to be pulled. Then, darkness began to settle in and I knew that this was a ride I would never forget.

**And that's it!! The final chapter to this fic!! Don't worry; there will be a sequel, called "Akatsuki's revenge!" (Title still in progress).**

**Cake to all who review!!!!**


End file.
